High School DXD: Assault Horizon
by Enrique16ish
Summary: LEER AVISO. PORFAVOR.
1. Prologo: After the New Morning

**High School DXD: Assault Horizon**

**Un fanfic con Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat y High School DXD. Secuela de mi anterior fanfic: Fighter's Honor.**

**Las notas de autor de darán al final del capítulo. Por ahora disfruten de esto.**

**Prologo: After the New Morning (Calming Storm) **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Base Aérea de Tosashimizu, Japon. 7 de Marzo del 2019. Clima: Soleado, Vientos Regulares. Hora: Tarde.**

En una base aliada, uno de los hangares estaba un castaño quien andaba revisando su F-15C con colores regulares, con una emblema de un Dragon Rojo, con el JP (que es el símbolo de su origen, Japón), el numero 016 con la bandera de su pais.

Era nada mas que Issei Hyoudou, un joven castaño, parte de las Fuerzas Japonesas Aliadas y líder del escuadrón 3701, Dragonus.

Mientras revisaba, andaba murmurando una canción. Una canción que siempre lo recuerda de lejos. Nada más que _pensees_, la canción europea-japonesa. Estaba aún alegrando el día viendo su Eagle en mantenimiento.

Sona: Issei.

Nada más vio a su compañera de vuelo, Sona Sitri. Un cabello corto, ojos morados que el diamante, lentes para ver… estaba acercándose a su líder para conversar.

Issei: Sona, pasa algo?

Sona: Es hora de revisar los planes.

Issei: Entiendo. Vamos.

Se fue a la sala de informes donde estaban Vali, un chico de pelo blanco con ojos azules con una actitud burlona y divertida aunque tiene algo de respeto a su líder y superiores (pero con bromas) y Gasper Vladi, una joven con pelo amarillo corto y con una actitud tranquila y fuerte.

Vali: Ya estabas líder, estamos ahora viendo nuestro siguiente movimiento.

Issei: ¿Encontraron rastros?

Gasper: Solo sé que hay más bases, armamiento, armas experimentales y transportes moviéndose en la zona de Susaki. Quizás la inteligencia que robamos de Nana tuvo algo de efecto.

Vali: Ahora mismo planeábamos un asalto para evitar que esos rebeldes consigan sus juguetes nuevos.

Issei: Entonces tendremos que los planes.

Sona: Correcto.

Vali: Menos mal pudimos conseguir unas F-15C Eagles para ello, encima con cañones laser.

Gasper: ¿Quien tuvo la estúpida idea en traer lasers?

Issei: Nijima?

Sona: Sip.

Entonces se le apareció un operador con lentes, cabello corto y de color casi rojo. Era Kazuku Moyta, su AWACS del escuadrón Dragonus, donde lo dirigía Issei.

Kazuku: ¿Todo en orden?

Vali: Solo viendo los planos. ¿Ya empezamos?

**En otro lado…**

**Base Penal de la 501, Isla Sado, Japón. 7 de Marzo del 2019. Clima: Atardecimiento, Vientos Cortos. Hora: Tarde.**

Una chica de pelo largo naranja, con un traje verde que parecía casi de piloto, estaba mirando desde un transporte C-130 Hercules a las Islas Sado, donde ahí estaba la base penal de las Fuerzas Rebeldes.

Ahí seria su nuevo hogar para este ninja destrozada.

Nada mas era la culpable Kasumi, por el asesinato de Sirzechs Lucifer, líder de las Fuerzas Rebeldes de Japón. Pero nada más fue una culpa a ciegas.

Después de un aterrizaje, varios guardias miraron al ninja en frialdad mientras la agarraban para llevársela a la oficina de la base.

Mientras ella estaba paseando por la base, encontró desde lejos por unas rejas, varias miradas no amigables. Todas parecían hostiles a excepción de dos jóvenes quienes eran coreanos. Un macho y la otra hembra, estaban ahí con una cara de preocupados. Pero el resto era casi japoneses u de otros países que no conocía. Luego de recorrer por la base penal, llego a las oficinas.

Al final, ella llego en la puerta de una oficina con el nombre de "Kurihara" y el soldado toco la puerta. Se escuchó al final una voz, pero no tan amistosa.

Desconocida: Entra.

Abrió la puerta y entro para ver a una mujer de pelo azul oscuro largo, ojos azules y una cara de pocos amigos. Ella solo suspiro al solo ver a Kasumi dando cuenta de su llegada.

Soldado Rebelde: Es la nueva prisionera, Mari.

Mari: Gracias.

El soldado se retiró para dejar a las dos solas para hablar. Ella miro y examino completamente a Kasumi, quien esta no hacia ningún gesto o emoción.

Mari: Vaya. Y pensé que iba ser yo la más fría de esta inmunda base.

Eso no causo nada gracia a la prisionera, que aun tenia las emociones bajas. Ella sin más que pedir reviso su perfil.

Mari: Ejem… bien. Así que eres Kasumi… Parte del escuadrón Gaiden… bla bla bla… transferida a la unidad Kangoku… detalle del crimen… sep. Nada más que matar a un líder tan solo por una falla de HUD. Eso es todo.

La peliazul dio entonces a ella un folder de sus documentos. Pero ella no se inmuto a recogerlos.

"Esta chica… dios. Veo que nunca ha dicho nada, no ha reclamado, no hizo escandalo… tengo que llamar a Hana para esto."

Mari: Bien, estos son tus documentos que debes darlos a la oficina de intendencia para que tengas tu celda y tus órdenes. Otra cosa, a pesar que eres fría y sin emociones: ten cuidado. Los prisioneros que veras acá no son nada amistosos, no son amigables ni compasivos. Son monstruos. Son escoria. Son unos traidor-

Cuando escucho la palabra "traidor", ella tiro la silla y provoco un miedo sobre Mari.

Kasumi: Basta.

La prisionera solo recogió los documentos y se largó sin decir más. Mari se quedó atónita.

Mari: Dios…

Ella agarro el teléfono para informar a una de sus amigas.

Mari: Hana, Meiko. Vengan un rato.

…

**Base Aérea de Tosashimizu, Japon. 7 de Marzo del 2019. Clima: Soleado, Cielo despejado. Turno: Noche.**

Issei empezó a irse a la sala de informes para dar sobre la misión. Cuando entro, vio a sus compañeros ahí presentes.

Estaban de su derecha, la unidad penal de la 444, el escuadrón "Phantom" Thieves, quien estaba conformado por Ren "Joker" Amamiya, Ryuji "Skull" Sakamoto, Ann "Panther" Takamaki, Makoto "Queen" Nijima, Futaba "Oracle" Sakura, Haru "Noir" Okumara. De la izquierda, los escuadrones 666 y 613. Quienes eran "Hiro", "Zero Two", "Ichigo" y "Goro". Antes eran 2 pero al final con la disolución del grupo experimental 13, Hiro tomo el comando del escuadrón. Y de final, Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Bujisima, Saya Takagi y Hirano Kota.

Takashi: Hey Issei!

Ren: Lider.

Ichigo: ¿Al parecer un poco tarde no?

Este se rio un rato para luego sentarse.

Kazuku: ¿Listos todos?

Issei: Estamos listos.

Ann: Que sea rápido.

Kazuku: Bien.

Este apago las luces y dio el informe personal.

**(Musica: Ace Combat 04 – Second Strike)**

Kazuku: Ahora todos atentos escuadrones, escuchen.

Se mostró el mapa de Japón. Ahora la zona azul se expandía de todo Kumamoto.

Kazuku: Después de la destrucción de Liberty One, los rebeldes ahora abandonar la zona de Kumamoto para esconderse en sus fortalezas restantes. Pero ahora las cosas se pusieron peor después de la operación de Tokio.

En unas zonas que queda todo de Japón, aparecieron zonas moradas oscuras en la zona de rojos.

Kazuku: Se revelo que ahora la muerte de Sirzechs, se creó una facción especial llamada "Confederados", parte también de Japón pero hostil para todos. Esta más que ellos quieren acabar la guerra en tan solo destruir a todas las facciones restantes, y han tomado casi armamiento rebelde que aliada.

Makoto: ¿Y qué hay de la otra?

Sae: Son un grupo de mercenarios.

Apareció Sae Nijima, líder del escuadrón de la 444 y encima con una actitud casi fría pero amigable.

En el mapa de Japón, se desparecieron todos los colores y aparecieron con varios signos de interrogación como si se tratara de un escondite.

Sae: Pero lo extraño es que no se sabe por dónde habita su base. Debido a que ese Sukhoi que estuvo en esa operación, tenía intención de prolongar la guerra, pero hay que tener ojo en todos los lados.

Kazuku: Y no solo eso, captamos varias transmisiones de algunas mini escuadras con nombres extraños, y al parecer habían derribados varios escuadrones japoneses entre rebeldes y confederados.

Issei: ¿Aviones que usaron?

Este negó en la cabeza.

Kazuku: No se podía confirmar su tipo de avión. Están personalmente camuflados.

Sae: Si. Asi que tendremos que andar en ojo por si ellos aparecen.

Entonces el mapa de Japon se marco a Susaki.

Kazuku: Pero ahora dejando este caso, estaremos dando un asalto a una base rebelde en Susaki.

Se dio una amplificación de la zona.

Sae: Su objetivo es dar todo el daño posible para destruir toda la zona, hemos dado actividad de varias armas especiales llamadas "Helios."

Kazuku: Permíteme que demuestre.

Este dio un simulador donde aparecían varios aviones, tipo F-16.

Kazuku: Estos misiles son lanzados de un lugar de un rango especifico, y al final terminan explotando en un área.

La imagen se vio varias explosiones azules que desparecen los Falcons.

Makoto: Lo que vimos antes…

Ichigo: Asi es.

Saya: Y esto no es va a traer problemas.

Takashi: Pero si destruimos sus suministros, podremos ahorrar nuestros problemas.

Hiro: Una pregunta, sabes donde pueden lanzar estas bombas?

Sae: Eso lo hacen armas supergigantescas, como Liberty One, pero lo que vimos ahí era un prototipo, pero este es más casi letal.

Kazuku: Y no podemos permitir que esto vuelvan a repetirse en futuras misiones. Por ello empezaremos la operación a partir de mañana a las 12 pm. Y por ello daremos esta vez nuevos aviones a Dragonus, sus Sukhois serán reemplazados por las Eagles.

Vali: Bueno, la tecnología rusa no fue casi buena para mí.

Kazuku: Ahora retírense, eso es todo de la información.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos para descansar y dar el dia.

**Lugar desconocido, Mar de Japón. 8 de Marzo del 2019. Clima: Nubloso, Fuertes Vientos. Hora: Madrugada.**

En un portaaviones, afuera del país de Japon, estaba unos 2 Su-37 Terminator con colores blanco y negro en alas, cola y aleta del junto con líneas grises. En sus emblemas no tenían nada solo que nombres "2B" y "9S" Estaban esperando ya su lanzamiento.

Torre del Portaaviones: Escuadrón Automata, prepárense para el despegue.

Los dos Sukhois empezaron a darle con los motores y se empujaron a toda velocidad para tomar vuelo y subir la altitud.

Torre del Portaaviones: Escuadron Automata, restricciones de altitud terminadas. Pueden ir a por Susaki.

Los dos Sukhois subieron sus trenes de aterrizaje para dijirse hacia la posición actual.

_**Continuara…**_

**En "Sighthounds (Unexpected Enemy.)"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bueno, empezamos en este año un nuevo fanfic. Ya pronto les revelare en el próximo capitulo esos Sukhois y de los bandos que puse en esta historia.**

**Nos vemos!**


	2. Sighthounds

**High School DXD: Assault Horizon**

**Un fanfic con Universo Alterno con ideas y contenido de Ace Combat y High School DXD. Secuela de mi anterior fanfic: Fighter's Honor.**

**Las notas de autor de darán al final del capítulo. Por ahora disfruten de esto.**

**Prologo: Sighthounds (Unexpected Enemy) **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Que bienvenida."

"Prepárense para entrar en combate."

**(Musica: Ace Combat 7 OST DLC 4 – Enchanter I "Unexpected Visitor")**

Desde lejos, se veía todo el lugar de Susuki, donde varias fuerzas Rebeldes y Confederadas empezaban a luchar sin descanso. Pero también no se percataron que, desde lejos, 4 escuadrones de F-15, F-35, F-15SE y F-2 estaban entrando en el espacio aéreo.

**HIGH SCHOOL DXD: ASSAULT HORIZON  
(Fanfic de High School DXD en un Universo Alterno con contenido y elementos de Ace Combat y otros)**

**FUERZAS ALIADAS DE JAPÓN  
FORMADO POR LAS UNIDADES 3701, 444, 666 Y 316**

**"ESCUADRON DRAGONUS: ISSEI, SONA, VALI, GASPER"  
"ESCUADRON PHANTOM: JOKER, SKULL, PANTHER, FOX, QUEEN, NOIR, ORACLE "  
"ESCUADRON STRELIZIA: HIRO, ZERO TWO, ICHIGO, GORO"  
"ESCUADRON FUJIMI: TAKASHI, REI, SAEKO, SAYA, HIRANO"**

**…. **

Issei vio múltiples objetivos, pero sabía que estaba pasando. Estaban en una guerra civil, pero sabían de que los dos bandos no los iban a ayudar si atacaban a uno de ellos.

Phantom 2 Skull: ¡Vaya, sí que ahora se ató un infierno!

Strelizia 3 Ichigo: Exactamente. Veo mucho humo y explosiones.

Fujimi 3 Saeko: Al parecer quieren esas bombas antes que nosotros.

Dragonus 3 Vali: No si nosotros lo permitimos. AWACS?

Se dio una alerta.

AWACS Ddraig: **/!\ Entendido. Prepárense para el ataque. /!\**

**[EMPEZANDO LA MISIÓN]**

AWACS Wardog: Aquí Wardog. A todas las unidades, destruyan todos los objetivos posibles hasta 14 minutos.

Dragonus 1 Issei: Vale. Escuadrones, prepárense.

Dragonus 2 Sona: Entendido.

Phantom 1 Joker: Recibido.

Strelizia 1 Hiro: Copiado.

Fujimi 1 Takashi: Vale.

Todos prepararon sus armas especiales para el ataque, y Issei con sus amigos también estaban listos para usar el PLSL, quien eran como cañones de ametralladora, pero con láseres.

Dragonus 2 Sona: Cuando estés listo líder.

Dragonus 1 Issei: AHORA!

Los 4 Eagles dispararon sus láseres destruyendo varios tanques, AA y SAAMS para así dar la señal de que están atacando ahora.

Strelizia 4 Goro: ¡Vaya, ahora si que eso es letal!

Phantom 5 Queen: Vamos todos, incluyéndote a ti Oracle!

Phantom 3 Panther: Si amiga, un día que no estés en ese avión de apoyo no hace daño.

Phantom 7 Oracle: ¡Hehehe, veamos si mis habilidades no han expirado!

Asi todos se dispersaron para atacar a varios cazas que eran Su-33,Su-35,Mig-29 y F-14. De los Mig-29 y Su-33: eran los confederados; y los Su-35 y F-14: los rebeldes.

Escuadrón Rebelde 1: Mierda, más contactos!

Escuadrón Rebelde 2: Son los perros de los Aliados! Los que mataron a nuestro líder!

Escuadrón Confederado 1: Las fuerzas Aliadas!

Escuadrón Confederado 2: Hay que evitar que ellos ganen la guerra también. Elimínelos!

Phantom 2 Skull: ¡Nosotros tenemos a los rebeldes!

Fujimi 2 Rei: Iremos a probar una patada a esos confederados. Hiro?

Strelizia 1 Hiro: Zero Two, ven conmigo. Ichigo y Goro, dispérsense.

Strelizia 2 Zero Two: ¡Entendido capitán!

Strelizia 3 Ichigo: Hai.

Asi se dispersaron todos en la escaramuza donde poco a poco empezaron a dar entre bastidores a varios rebeldes y confederados. Pero vieron más refuerzos aéreos de los dos bandos enemigos.

Dragonus 2 Sona: ¡Mas Sukhois y Fulcrums aproximándose!

Fujimi 3 Saeko: Muy fácil derribar a los Confederados. Encima llevan aviones obsoletos.

Phantom 4 Fox: Al parecer no tienen un buen armamiento como los rebeldes.

Fujimi 5 Hirano: Pero tienen buenos pilotos. Tengo que apreciarlo.

Fujimi 1 Issei: Así es.

Dragonus 4 Gasper: Lo que importa es que pateemos algunos traseros. A la carga caballeros y damas!

Issei en otra parte estuvo atacando con sus nuevas armas (pero también con misiles y cañones estándar para ahorrar la munición de los láseres) a varios objetivos terrestres y cazas que se aproximaban.

Phantom 7 Oracle: Otro derribo! Al parecer aun no ando de retiro!

Fujimi 2 Rei: Chúpate esa rebelde.

Strelizia 2 Zero Two: Estos confederados dan pena. A pesar de sus habilidades y vuelo, tienen aviones bien débiles.

Phantom 5 Queen: ¡Uno menos!

Pero el radar se avistaron mas problemas.

AWACS Ddraig: Mas contactos! Son F-15MTD!

Strelizia 1 Hiro: Espera, tipo MTD?

AWACS Wardog: Son como los Eagles pero con más velocidad, movimiento y resistencia.

Phantom 1 Joker: Issei, encárgate de ellos!

Entonces sin pensarlo, el cambio su armamiento y dio con los laseres hacia el primer MTD que venía.

Streliza 3 Ichigo: Oh bien! Al parecer tenemos ventaja.

Dragonus 4 Gasper: Con nuestros laseres, somos las que luchadores de primera mano.

Phantom 6 Noir: ¡Entretenlos!

El escuadrón Dragonus fue rápidamente a pulverizar los refuerzos de los MTD para así luego dar un bombardero con misiles a los objetivos terrestres. Pero luego vieron al grupo de Confederados con varios tanques y APC.

AWACS Ddraig: Están lanzando vehículos blindados para asegurar la zona. Intercéptenlos.

Strelizia 1 Hiro: Vamos Zero.

Strelizia 2 Zero Two: Recibido.

Phantom 7 Oracle: ¡Vamos Joker, quiero tirar estos regalos a esas hormigas!

Phantom 1 Joker: Hehehe, vamos allá!

Empezaron hacer varias pasadas provocando una gran masiva destrucción que logro frenar a los confederados rápidamente.

Soldado Confederado: ¡Mierda, hemos perdido a varias escuadras!

Soldado Confederado: Hay que esperar el resto de los equipos. Vamos!

Todos vieron que iba buena pinta. Antes de que se dieran cuenta de que varios F-16F de los Confederados se aproximaban mientras que los Rebeldes desplegaron varios Su-7 y Mig-31.

Fujimi 4 Saya: Mas contactos. Veamos de que están hechos.

El operador de Dragonus dio una alerta de los minutos restantes.

AWACS Ddraig: Van como 10 minutos. Sigan así.

Phantom 7 Oracle: Bueno, almenos habrá algo de que luchar. ¿Listos chicos?

Phantom 3 Panther: ¡Si, por esto nací para volar! Whoooo!

Pero en el radar se avisto dos contactos raros.

Phantom 1 Joker: Esperen… AWACS, veo 2 contactos de amarillo.

**(Musica: Ace Combat 7 OST DLC 4 – Enchanter II "Mimic")**

Dragonus 4 Gasper: ¿Refuerzos o qué?

Y también escucharon en la radio unas voces muy desconocidas.

Automata 1 2B: Ahí veo al Dragón Rojo.

Automata 2 9S: Lo sé, es nuestro.

Otra alerta apareció.

AWACS Wardog Mas contactos con el sureste… 2 Su-37 Terminators!

AWACS Ddraig: Un momento… encima que escuche voces en la radio. ¿Alguien cambio de canal?

Strelizia 1 Hiro: Nadie ha hecho nada. ¿Oigan, pasa algo?

Fujimi 2 Rei: Imposible que pudieran conectarse en nuestra línea, solo un espía podría hacer eso.

AWACS Ddraig: Entonces que…

Pero las voces volvieron a escucharse.

Automata 2 9S: Un momento 2B. Por ahora iré a matar algunos rebeldes.

Automata 1 2B: ¡Espérate 9S! No lo hagas.

Automata 2 9S: Se lo que hago. Mira esto.

Los rebeldes también vieron la actividad de los desconocidos.

Escuadrón Rebelde 1: Un momento, que hace un rebelde a mi espalda?

Escuadrón Rebelde 2: Nos está fijando!

Escuadrón Rebelde 1: Evadien-

….

Pero los 2 Su-35 fueron volados en pedazos por el Su-37 con la emblema de 9S, mientras que el otro Terminator con la emblema de 2B se le acerco.

**AUTOMATA SQUADRON**

**UNIDAD DESCONOCIDA  
FACCIÓN DESCONOCIDA  
2B, 9S.**

2B: Idiota. ¡Nuestro objetivo no son los rebeldes!

9S le dio un gruñido de odio.

9S: No soy idiota 2B. Solo estaba practicando para ir a por nuestro objetivo principal.

Los dos dieron un giro entre ellos mismos sin chocar para luego interceptar a las fuerzas aliadas.

….

AWACS Ddraig: ¡Los 2 desconocidos han derribado a dos rebeldes!

Phantom 3 Panther: ¡Que!

Fujimi 3 Saeko: No puede ser…

Dragonus 4 Gasper: ¡Issei, misil!

Este se evadió al ver que uno de los desconocidos Terminators le fijara por sorpresa.

Dragonus 1 Issei: ¿AWACS, que demonios está pasando? ¡Estos no pueden ser rebeldes… pero tienen emblema de Japón! ¿Están de nuestro lado o que mierda?

Al ver que las alas tenían la emblema de Japón, estaban dado claro que eran impostores. Wardog dio una alerta.

AWACS Wardog **/!\ No pueden ser refuerzos enemigos ni aliados. A todas las unidades, FUEGO A ESOS 2! NO DEJEN QUE LOS DERRIBEN! /!\**

Dragonus 2 Sona: ¡Issei, a tus seis!

Este dio un giro para evadir un QAAM que le iba ser fijado a él.

Phantom 7 Oracle: Dios. Chicos, ¡miren las cabinas de esos aviones!

Ellos al revisar durante los entrecruces para intentar derribarse, venían a dos pilotos con pelo blanco, pero no llevaban casco o respirador, y tenían los ojos blindados con lazos negros y llevaban ropa casi gótica.

Strelizia 4 Goro: ¿Joder, están locos? ¡Cómo pueden volar con esa ropa!

Fujimi 2 Rei: ¡No son pilotos ni rebeldes o confederados, son solo unos locos!

Dragonus 3 Vali: Ya arreglaremos el problema después, ahora tenemos que ir a por esos payasos, ahora!

Issei estuvo intentando derribar a uno de ellos, pero sin embargo los misiles le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Automata 2 9S: Buen intento.

Automata 1 2B: ¡Lo tengo! Fox dos!

Este se zafo al ver que su compañero del Su-37 lo estaba acorralando, entonces dio un giro de 180 y le dio varios disparos en el ala.

Automata 1 2B: Daños en el ala derecha.

Automata 2 9S: ¿Estas bien?

Automata 1 2B: Solo fueron daños mínimos, reparando.

Se quedó en shock sobre ello. ¿Estaban reparándose? Tenía que ser una broma o un error de mal gusto.

Phantom 2 Skull: Autoreparacion? No es un videojuego joder.

Fujimi 2 Rei: Esas ropas, diciendo sobre autorepararse… bien ya creo que están completamente locos.

Strelizia 2 Zero Two: ¿Posiblemente sean UAVs?

Fujimi 4 Saya: ¡No pueden ser UAVS, tiene personas ahí!

Fujimi 1 Takashi: Espera.

Este se lanzó cara a cara con uno de los Su-37 para intentar dispararle en la cabina, quien logro nada más darle en el hombro.

Automata 2 9S: ¡Maldición, Me dio 2B! ¡ESE BASTARDO ME ACABA DE DAR!

Automata 1 2B: Aguanta 9S. Concéntrate! Eres un robot, no debes sentir dolor.

Automata 2 9S: Entiendo, ya verás cabron…

Las sospechas eran ciertas. Eran UAVs pero en forma de humanos.

Fujimi 1 Takashi: ¡AWACS, estos pilotos no son humanos! ¡Parecen sintéticos! Al recibir su impacto en la cabina, el desgraciado seguía volando.

AWACS Wardog: Mierda. ¿Esto es una broma, personas robot en un avión?

Strelizia 2 Zero Two: ¡Las dudas después, tenemos que derrotar a estos desconocidos!

Sona y Issei intentaron concentrar varias ráfagas de fuego a uno de los Su-37 con la emblema del 2B. Al ver el ala que le rasguño, vio que si se había reparado fácilmente.

Dragonus 2 Sona: Tenemos que darle bien fuerte. Issei, iré de cebo. Tu encárgate del enemigo.

Dragonus 1 Issei: Vale. ¡Ahora!

Ella atrajo la atención y eso causo que Issei diera con los láseres el ala derecha y el motor izquierdo, para luego dañarle el centro.

Dragonus 1 Issei: Bingo!

Dragonus 3 Vali: ¡Asi se hace! ¿Cómo se siente eso patética escoria?

Phantom 7 Oracle: ¡Miren! ¡Se han desaparecido!

Cuando estaba a punto de ver donde estaba, vio que los 2 Terminators se habían esfumado en el radar, aunque si los podía ver bien.

Automata 1 2B: Malas noticias 9S, nos retiramos.

Automata 2 9S: ¿Que? Si todavía hemos empezado!

Automata 1 2B: Ese Dragón tiene armas experimentales y tú avión anda en malas condiciones. No podremos sobrevivir a esta pelea.

Automata 2 9S: ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Aghhh!

Este se puso al lado del Eagle de Issei y mirándolo con rabia, le contacto.

Automata 2 9S: ¿Me escuchas hijo de puta? VAS A MORIR ALGUN DIA, ISSEI HYOUDOU!

Phantom 2 Skull: Que-

Dragonus 4 Gasper: Un momento, COMO pudo saber su nombre?

Y otra voz que sonó femenina le respondió.

Automata 1 2B: Hey, que andas haciendo?

Dragonus 1 Issei: Como sabes mi nombre? Si ni siquiera te he visto en algún lado!

El loco se rio de una manera enferma y sádica.

Automata 2 9S: Eso no te incumbe. Vas a caer bastardo. Y cuando caigas… me orinare sobre tus escamas, cara y escudo… Ya lo veras maldito…. LO VERAS!

Y luego se retiró con su compañero para abandonarse del espacio aéreo.

Phantom 1 Joker: Los desconocidos se retiran.

Strelizia 3 Ichigo: ¿Que esperan? ¡Vamos a por esos locos, así no podrán regresar!

AWACS Ddraig: Ignóralos Ichigo, continúen. Queda 7 minutos para terminar la misión.

Fujimi 1 Takashi: Eso fue de porque nos habían contactado en el radar. Pero el tema es que: cómo?

Fujimi 4 Saya: ¿Era una codificación privada, como pudieron hacer eso?

AWACS Wardog: Lo averiguaremos después, ¡tenemos otro problema!

Dragonus 3 Vali: ¿Cual?

AWACS Wardog: Están cargando los transportes!

….

**(Musica: Ace Combat 7 OST DLC 4 – Sighthounds "Cruise Missile")**

En medio de la batalla, había una base aérea rebelde donde estaban C-130 Hercules que estaban transportando varios Helios.

Base Aérea Rebelde: ¡Bien, tomen lo que puedan y salgan de aquí!

Transporte Rebelde: Recibido. Aquí vamos.

Los 3 transportes se fueron rápidamente de acá y tomaron vuelo para dispersarse y reunirse con escoltas que eran nada más que Su-35S.

…

Dragonus 4 Gasper: ¡Se están escapando con las bombas!

Dragonus 2 Sona: Maldición.

Se dio una alerta.

AWACS Ddraig: **/!\ No los pierdan de vista! ¡Derríbenlos! /!\**

**[ACTUALIZACIÓN DE LA MISIÓN]**

Phantom 2 Skull: Líder?

Phantom 1 Joker: ¡Iremos a por la izquierda! ¡Vamos!

Fujimi 3 Saeko: Tenemos a la derecha. ¡Rápido!

Strelizia 3 Ichigo: Nosotros bombardearemos la base, Issei ve a por el ultimo!

Dragonus 3 Vali: ¡Aprisa!

Issei acelero los motores para perseguir al Hercules quien entro a las nubes, pero cuando intento derribarlo con los PLSL vio que no le hacían efecto.

Dragonus 1 Issei: ¡Las nubes no me dejan disparar con el láser!

AWACS Ddraig: Al parecer los láseres tienen una debilidad por tema de químicos.

Dragonus 2 Sona: ¡Issei, no hay tiempo! Usa los misiles.

Mientras tanto, se reportó varias destrucciones de los otros transportes.

Phantom 4 Fox: Un transporte menos, pero no se vieron explosiones secundarias.

Fujimi 2 Rei: Negativo, el otro tampoco!

Strelizia 1 Hiro: Dobla el tiempo Issei!

Este alcanzo rápidamente el transporte y disparo varios misiles pero dicho solo daños leves. Cambio a ametralladoras para dar el golpe final.

AWACS Wardog: ISSEI, CUIDADO!

Al ver que la explosión iba ser fuerte, se alejó unos metros para presenciar la explosión azul del transporte derribado.

Dragonus 1 Issei: ¡Creo que ese era el objetivo!

AWACS Ddraig: Buen Trabajo.

Phantom 6 Noir: Se terminó?

AWACS Ddraig: Si. Ese fue el que buscábamos.

AWACS Wardog: Bien, radar limpio. A todas las unidades, vuelvan a la base.

Pero el radar mostro 2 contactos adicionales.

AWACS Ddraig: Mierda. Hablando de tiempo. Hay más contactos! Aviones… dos F-15J!

Phantom 5 Queen: Misil! Cuidado Oracle!

…

Un misil aparece de la nada, quien esta alcanzando al F-35C de Oracle pero ella estuvo desatenta porque no escucho la alerta hasta que luego vio que ese proyectil iba a por ella, y reacciono un poco tarde hasta que el misil le dio solo en la cola, pero podía seguir volando.

Oracle: Mierda!

AWACS Warodg: Phantom 7 fue alcanzada.

**(Musica: Ace Combat 2 OST – Fire Away)**

Queen y Joker se fueron para cubrir a su amiga mientras que Issei y Vali se posicionaron para luchar con los que vienen. Eran F-15J con colores azul marino, pero con aspecto de dragón y otro de color naranja, pero con rayas negras de un tigre.

**TORADORA SQUADRON  
26ava División Aérea, 29ava Unidad del Escuadrón.  
Parte de las Fuerzas Rebeldes.  
Ryuji, Taiga.**

Taiga: Bien, otro idiota menos a quien desocupar. Vamos Ryuji!

Ryuji: Hehehe. Hai.

…

Phantom 1 Joker: No me jodas, ¿otros locos?

Kazuku dio otra alerta.

AWACS Ddraig: **/!\ Al parecer esta vez son rebeldes. A todas las unidades, ¡retornen el fuego! /!\**

**[ACTUALIZACIÓN DE LA MISIÓN]**

Pero luego vieron otros misiles y los esquivaron.

Phantom 7 Oracle: ¡Mierda, cuidado chicos! ¡El sistema de alarma no me dijo nada sobre ello! ¡Es por eso que me quede confusa ante todo!

Phantom 1 Joker: Oracle, vete de acá. No queremos perdidas en estos momentos.

Phantom 5 Queen: Yo te acompaño.

Strelizia 4 Goro: Cuenta conmigo.

Phantom 7 Oracle: Recibido. Lo siento chicos.

AWACS Wardog: Esos bastardos tienen misiles invisibles. Tengan alerta cuando se enfrenten. Miren a sus costados.

Dragonus 2 Sona: ¿Así que juegan como ratas no?

Dragonus 1 Issei: Hagámoslo.

Issei se fue a luchar contra uno de los Eagles japoneses, pero como también paso con los locos de los Terminators, escucharon una voz no tan amigable.

Toradora 1 Taiga: Un mensaje al avión con el idiota con su emblema del Dragón Rojo: ¡Cesa el fuego ahora mismo y entrégate si no quieres salir lastimado!

Phantom 4 Fox: ¿Qué?

AWACS Ddraig: ¡Los rebeldes están pidiendo rendición internacional… y es ti Issei!

Pero este no se iba a dejar vencer. Si ese mensaje era para él, es para que se entregue a Rias y puedan ganar las Fuerzas Rebeldes. No lo iba a permitirlo. Así que empezó a atacar al que tenía colores de marino.

Dragonus 3 Vali: ¡Hahaha, negativo muchachos! Issei se niega a rendirse sin pelear!

Toradora 1 Taiga: ¡Repito, cesa el fuego ahora!

Dragonus 1 Issei: Negativo. Mientras yo respire, nunca me rendiré ante ustedes.

Toradora 1 Taiga: Como quieras idiota. Ryuji! A por el.

Toradora 2 Ryuji: Entendido.

Los dos F-15J se dispersaron, pero no sin antes tirar unos SAAM y entonces los evadió, pero también verificando que no les sigua a pesar que su alerta no le pueda decir debido al camuflaje de misiles.

Strelizia 2 Zero Two: Malditos cerdos. ¿Como pueden usar ese tipo de tecnología prestada? ¿No les da pena luchar de la manera tradicional?

Toradora 2 Ryuji: Tenemos ventaja. Y como somos rebeldes, más favor.

Phantom 2 Skull: Eso lo veremos pedazo de cobarde. Vamos Joker, hagamos a estos payasos nuestro acto de circo.

Justo cuando Joker iba a darles con los 4AAM, la mira le empezó a fallar.

Phantom 1 Joker: Espera, ¡mi mira está siendo manipulada!

Fujimi 3 Saeko: ¡Están usando ECM! Es por ello que nuestro fijador está actuando locamente.

Strelizia 3 Ichigo: Mierda. ¡Cuidado Issei!

Al ver que la mira estaba fallando, cambio con sus PLSL (ya que esa arma es control manual) y ataco a uno de los perseguidores causando daños en su ala derecha.

Toradora 2 Ryuji: ¿Pero qué? Gah!

Toradora 1 Taiga: Que demo… ¿Arma laser?

Dragonus 3 Vali: Pueden ser silenciosos, pero nunca saben que tenemos más cosas bajo el ala. ¡A la carga Issei!

La Eagle Japonesa se intentó despistar sobre Issei pero este no le paraba de dispararle el PLSL sobre sus narices.

Toradora 1 Taiga: ¡Esos láseres eran de Alemania! ¿Como pudiste robar tanta tecnología?

Dragonus 2 Sona: Somos aliados pequeñita. Pero tenemos ventaja de conseguir nuestras cosas "a base de manos".

Toradora 1 Taiga: Llámame pequeña pedazo de mierda y te mato!

Dragonus 4 Gasper: ¿Porque oí esto con los locos de la radio?

Sin seguir pensando, siguió persiguiendo a sus captores para luego ver que uno de los F-15J con los colores del tigre estaba volteando para dar un golpe, pero Issei le disparo otra vez con el láser para volarle el ala, los motores y la cola izquierda.

Toradora 1 Taiga: ¡Maldita… sea! DAAAAAAAAAAAH, SALTANDO!

Se vio la cabina del Eagle salir y un piloto saltando en ella.

Toradora 1 Taiga: **-OFFLINE-**

Toradora 2 Ryuji: Taiga! ¡Maldición, esto la pagaras caro Issei Hyoudou!

Phantom 2 Skull: ¡Eso Issei! ¡Solo queda uno!

Phantom 6 Noir: Apura con el ultimo y nos iremos a casa.

Sin embargo, sintió la ira de Ryuji en la radio.

Toradora 2 Ryuji: Vale Taiga, lo matare. ¡LO MATARE, DE ACUERDO!

Este empezó a volar con agresividad y empezó a tirar múltiples SAAM y QAAM hacia Issei, quien este no dudo para evadirlos.

Dragonus 2 Sona: ¡Cuidado! Ha actualizado sus habilidades!

Dragonus 3 Vali: Ahora esto es una pelea frensi. ¡No dejes que te alcanze!

Issei dio todas las evasiones y preparo otra ráfaga de láseres quien lograron dañar al F-15J y dejarlo inoperable.

Toradora 2 Ryuji: AAAAAAAAAH! Taiga!

AWACS Ddraig: Asi se hace Issei! Objetivo neutralizado!

Drgaonus 3 Vali: Toma eso bastardo!

Estaba derrotado. Ryuji no dudo más en ver el eyector, pero recordó que su amiga si habia bien. Entonces jalo para salir, no sin antes dejar estas palabras.

Toradora 2 Ryuji: Este es solo el comienzo Issei. O mejor dicho, dragón Sekiryuutei!

Al final se vio otra cabina salir con un piloto eyectando.

Toradora 2 Ryuji: **-OFFLINE-**

Vio el radar que había todo limpio. No mas contactos.

AWACS Ddraig: Toda la base destruida, el Helios neutralizado y los bandidos se retiran. Buen trabajo.

**[MISION CUMPLIDA]**

Todos se reagruparon para regresar a la base.

Phantom 1 Joker: Esto si fue extraño.

Strelizia 2 Zero Two: Sobre esos dos chiflados quienes entraron al espacio aéreo, atacaron contra los rebeldes y encima eran robots con vestimenta gótica? Joder, debo dejar de estar tomando.

Fujimi 4 Saya: Pero lo mas extraño es que ellos sabían nuestra codificación, como mierda pudieron entrar a nuestro canal?

AWACS Wardog: Solo alguien puede tener acceso a ello, pero…

AWACS Ddraig: Tenemos una sabandija dándole todo los datos de nuestros planes.

Dragonus 1 Issei: Oigan. Regresemos a la base. Después averiguaremos sobre esto.

Todos tenían razón. Ahora solo podían volver y resolverlo, encima con el F-35C de Oracle dañado era imposible rastrearlos a medias.

…

**Base Aérea de Tosashimizu, Japon. 7 de Marzo del 2019. Clima: Atardecer, Vientos Regulares. Hora: Casi noche.**

Todos los escuadrones empezaron a aterrizar y entrar a los hangares para empezar los reparamientos y el desinforme de la misión. Pero también estaban hablando sobre los "locos" que habían enfrentado en esa misión.

Ren: ¿Ropa gótica, unos emblemas de solo un número y letra? Esto es ya casi que locos.

Takashi: Pero no termine con lo de sintéticos. Digo, debió recibir la bala y sufrir una hemorragia para salir ileso, pero no. Estuvo volando el bastardo hasta que Issei lo retrocedió con el láser.

Zero Two: Pensaba que eran UAVs como en esas montañas, pero sin embargo eran sintéticos. ¿Que esta planeando los rebeldes?

Sona: No. Eran más que rebeldes.

Saeko: ¿Los mercenarios?

Issei: Creo que si.

Rei: Mierda. Ahora tenemos otro bando que quieren detenernos para que esta guerra pueda continuar.

Makoto: O peor. Extenderla a otros continentes.

Vali: Ahora tenemos que encontrar su base y eliminar a posibles amenazas para asi terminar con esta guerra sin tener que extenderla.

Goro: Pero no se sabe dónde es.

Todos seguían discutiendo hasta que Sae con Kazuku llegaron.

**(Musica: Ace Combat 7 DLC 4&5 – LRSSG Debriefing)**

Sae: Bien. Con la destrucción de los rebeldes y el Helios, junto con los refuerzos que llegaron, la misión fue un éxito. Pero lo que ahora nos enfrentamos, son los "pilotos" que habían venido ante Issei.

Makoto: No solo eso. ¿Como es que esos dos locos entraron al espacio aéreo y amenazaron a Issei? ¡Y encima llevaban emblemas de Japón! ¿Acaso son el equipo que mencionaste en el informe?

Sae: Si… ya que si derribaron a esos 2 rebeldes si eran lo que estaba mencionando.

Kazuku: Y no solo eso, revisamos bien las comunicaciones y códigos de ver si tenían nuestro canal pero exactamente tenias razón. Esto lleva mala pinta.

Futaba: Eran hackers?

El operador se rasco la cabeza.

Kazuku: No. Alguien supo nuestras comunicaciones y quizás le dio a los aliados esa ventaja.

Sae: Cierto. Quizás hay espías acá regalando información como adultos entregando caramelos.

Rei: Oh mierda.

Saya: Y si rastreamos e intentamos localizar a ellos?

Sae: No creo. Seria jugarnos al suicidio.

Ichigo: Como al igual que jugamos en Japon?

Ella sintió rabia ante ello.

Sae: Mierda… esta bien. Vere que puedo hacer.

Hiro: Si. Pero una cosa que puedo analizar.

Saeko: ¿Cual?

Hiro: Pienso si ellos no tienen base… están jugando refugiados por alguien de las fuerzas Rebeldes.

…

**Portaaviones Desconoció, Mar de Japón. 7 de Marzo del 2019. Clima: Nublado. Vientos Fuertes. Hora: Noche.**

En una noche dentro de un hangar de un portaaviones desconocido, estaban 2 Su-37 de la batalla de Susaki, uno andaba en malas condiciones y otro solo el ala derecha. En ello estaban dos personas, vestidas de forma gótica, tenían el mismo pelo blanco y tenían los ojos vendados de negro, como si estuvieran ciegos, pero no. Uno de ellos era una mujer y el otro hombre, con un agujero en el hombro.

Eran nada mas que los Pilotos Prototipos ver. Yorha 2B y 9S.

Los pilotos que misteriosamente atacaron el espacio aéreo de ese lugar, para luego intentar matar a Issei. Nada mas que los dos sintéticos. Estaban los dos esperando su contacto para hablar sobre la misión. Pero sin embargo en las sombras apareció la persona que supuestamente estaban esperando.

Tenia aspecto de un poco alto, era casi adulto pero anciano, tenía un traje de piloto y con un emblema de la muerte.

Era nada mas que Reaper, mejor dicho, Gabriel Reyes Torres.

Reaper: ¿Y como les fue la misión?

_Continuara…_

_En Two Sides (Mixed Songs)._

**XXXXXXXX**

**Que tal. Les dejo con este capítulo.**

**Ya aquí empiezan los primeros mercenarios que son los protagonistas de Nier: Automata quieren matar a Issei, y encima los que quieren evitar que esta guerra termine rápidamente. Próximamente dejare el capitulo donde se aclararán las dudas, también viendo el nombre de los mercenarios, y junto con otra misión que se dará una pelea contra unos vecinos de Japón, pelea con escuadrones y finalmente pelea contra otros mercenarios más. **

**Cuídense. Y nos vemos.**


	3. AVISO

Hola gente.

Antes de comenzar, esta historia será trasladada a mi anterior fanfic finalizado.

Y también, se remasterizara el titulo de mi fanfiction a ACE COMBAT: HIGH SCHOOL DXD.

Despues le resumiré los detalles en el próximo capitulo.

Hasta la próxima.

PD: Todos los capítulos del prologo hasta el capitulo 1 seran pasados hacia mi fanfic actual.

Gracias por su atención.


End file.
